


Nutcracker

by Aiyaar



Series: Solangelo Christmas [13]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar
Summary: Nico always loved classics. Books, paintings, music and ballet. While Will... not so much
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Christmas [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042860
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Nutcracker

_Tchaikovsky- Dance of The Sugar Plum Fairy_

It was 13th December and they were in New York for a few days. The first days in this city were boring because Nico had to do some urgent work on one of his latest articles. It was one of the disadvantages of being a journalist: he could receive a sudden work, no matter when and where. Will was slightly irritating but he had time to visit his brother, so he didn’t mind.

They were snuggling at the couch in their temporary apartment one cold evening, watching one of Will’s favorite Christmas movies, when Nico suddenly said:

“I wanna see ballet.”

“What?”

“Well, you know, like an actual ballet. In the real theatre. I’ve always liked it but I haven’t been there since I was little. So I’ve been thinking, while we’re here, maybe we could… ”

And he looked right into Will’s eyes. So of course he had to agree.

“Yes, if you want to. After all, winter season is always a good time for some Fairytale on the theatre scene.”

Nico beamed at him and kissed him, looking happy and warm.

Will didn’t like it that much.

He knew that his boyfriend was a big fan of classics. They had a vast, lofty shelf in their apartment, filled with classic literature. Most of the books Will couldn’t understand because they were Italian but he knew there were Shakespeare, Jane Austen etc. Nico loved Russian authors especially. Dostoevsky, Tolstoy, Lermontov. Russian poetry, like Pushkin, were also interesting to him.

Aside from the literature, Nico found every classic piece of art aesthetically beautiful. Classic music, paintings. And yes, ballet and theatre.

Will thought that maybe Nico had that specific interest for classic stuff because he was from 20th century. Maybe they reminded him of good old days or something.

Will was always eager to make Nico happy and he felt strongly about classical arts. He loved hearing Nico ranting about how modern authors just doesn’t have what classics had. He loved when Nico listened Mozart or Bach to calm down.

But gods save him, ballet?!

Will remembers how much his mother loved ballet. He felt sick just at the thought. He used to hate it so much and being a child of Apollo didn’t make it easier. He was supposed to like it. After all it was created by one of his father’s muses. He hated it, nevertheless. And he couldn’t help himself.

But then Nico looked at him with his big, beautiful eyes and how could he say no to him? Nico was rarely excited about anything but now he immediately jumped off the couch to grab his laptop and check the theatre’s repertoire.

“Will, look, the Nutcracker will be performed the day after tomorrow. _Bravissimo,_ isn’t it? I’ll buy us tickets right away.”

“Yeah, bravissimo, indeed.” Will said, burying his face in the pillows.

*

What did Will do to deserve this, honestly?

He never was the capricious or complaining type in their relationship. It was Nico’s role to complain about most of Will’s ideas. But now Will was the one who wanted to pretend being sick and stay at home, even though it’s their last day at New York.

It wasn’t just that ballet was boring. He HATED Nutcracker. It was stupid but it was one of his childhood worst memories. He remembers his mother taking him to see it every winter and he hated every second of it, from the music to theatre rules. He wasn’t allowed to move, to talk, to eat. And to his always energetic nature it was a torture.

But there is nothing he wouldn’t do for Nico. He loves him, so he’ll handle it.

The theatre hall was flooded with light and it was huge.

At least they had a private lodge (thanks to Nico’s rich father), so Will could relax a little bit. Looking at his boyfriend once again, he felt his heart skip a beat. His outfit was pretty simple, yet elegant: black, silk shirt and black classic pants. His dark hair were gathered in a bun, he wore silver earrings and along with his skull ring he had several more rings on his thin fingers. Will wondered once again how could he be so beautiful. So there’s one advantage: he was alone in a private lodge with his hot boyfriend.

When the light turned off and he heard the orchestra playing Tchaikovsky, will fell his head on his arms. It’s only three hours.

Will has never been so relieved in his life when they left the theatre hall, appearing in the cold, winter air. Nico walked next to him, soft smile on his lips.

“Hey, Will.” They halted and Will felt cold lips on his. “I know you hated it, so thank you for doing this for me.”

“I didn’t… Well, yeah, I did. But I love you, so it doesn’t matter. Wanna have some coffee now?”

“How about actual food? I’m hungry.”

Will beamed at him.

“I’m always happy when you’re eating.”

They walked down the street, while the soft snow was falling from the sky.


End file.
